Have I told you that I love you?
by Deadly-Sinner
Summary: A Songfic centered on FLight using the song Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XIII; it belongs to Square Enix. I don't own Damn Regret either; it belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**Rating:** T for minor suggestive themes and language.

**Summary:** A Songfic centered on FLight using the song Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**A/N:** This was originally going to be an AMV slideshow, but after discovering that I didn't have MS Movie Maker I decided to make it a songfic. Hope you guys enjoy. ^^

-  
_  
The moon is shining bright  
The mood is feeling right  
I'll kiss you on your neck  
People will stare but we won't care_

We're high above the ground  
We're nowhere to be found  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again

Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it is kind for you  
To sit and pretend

Lightning gazed at Fang, who sat with a sketchbook in her lap and a pencil in her hand. Snow was entertaining Sazh, Hope, and Vanille with stupid stories about his time in NORA, but the Pulsian Warrior had left the group 5 minutes into the stories to sit and do who-knows-what. 5 Minutes after Fang took her leave Lightning got bored and walked over to a bench that was nearby, and after a while her gaze had wandered over to her girlfriend. In the dim light of the fire and the whiter light of the moon, Fang looked distant and mysterious. Her eyes were locked on her papers and her mouth was open slightly in a thoughtful 'o'.

Standing up, Lightning wandered over to Fang until she was standing right behind her. Peering over Fang's shoulder, Lightning did a slight double-take at the picture that was on the paper. It was the landscape of what must have been Oerba 500 years ago with Lightning standing on a hill, hands clutched over her heart with her crystal encased in them. Overlaid over the sky, drawn with a transparent-effect, was Serah's profile. Lightning's eyes widened at how detailed the entire thing was, including every strand of hair and every building in Oerba.

Leaning down, Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang's shoulders and chest. She could feel the Pulsian tense in surprise - a clear indication that she hadn't noticed Lightning standing behind her - but she quickly relaxed as soon as she had tensed. Lightning gazed at the paper as Fang added minute details to it, such as shading on Serah's eyes. Finally Lightning planting a light kiss on Fang's neck and let her mouth trail up to her girlfriend's ear.

"It's beautiful." Lightning murmured. She could see Fang's small smile at this compliment and she turned her head so she was leaning slightly against Fang's head.

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined  
Cast my line to see what's behind  
Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

I'm wishing you were here  
My weakness is my fear  
Alone I am myself  
No reason left for me to care

Distracted by the sound  
I hear footsteps all around  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again

Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it is kind for you  
To sit and pretend

Fang cursed under her breath in Pulsian as she carefully touched the large hole in her shoulder. Blood ran down her arm and dripped slowly off her fingertips and onto the ground. Glaring down at the body of the dead King Behemoth in front of her, Fang wished she had never even attacked it. Now here she was with a broken ankle, bloody shoulder, and blood-covered clothes. Taking a small step away from it, Fang immediately collapsed under the strain and pain of her ankle.

_'Sh*t...'_ She thought, gripping her swollen ankle. How did she even get in this situation? And how the hell did she allow herself to get hurt by the Behemoth? Oh, right... the huge axe it held. Well, that was a stupid excuse and she didn't plan on it happening again.

Now, how could she get out of there? Carefully getting to her feet Fang took another shaky step before falling again. However this time she held herself up with her staff. "Good... now walk, Fang..." She told herself. Taking a step forwards she moved her staff as she moved her bad foot. "Good...! Now walk more." Taking 3 more steps Fang stumbled slightly but managed to recover before she fell. Continuing her walk, Fang managed to reach the top of the hill she had climbed to get up there, when she stumbled and started rolling down the hill. Reaching the bottom, Fang groaned and lay still. Her staff had caused several new cuts to erupt on her skin, and her arm was now digging painfully into its hard handle. "Sh*t..." She groaned, pushing herself up. "How the hell can I get all the way to camp? It's, like, 3 miles away..." Glaring in the direction of camp, Fang huffed and grabbed her staff. "Better get started..."

She had only taken 4 steps when she tripped on a rock. "CRAP!" She cried out as she fell face-first towards a sharp, menacing looking rock. Squeezing her eyes shut and holding her arms out in front of her, Fang waited for the impact. Pain never came, though, and instead she felt herself fall into a pair of slender arms. "Hunh?" She grunted, looking up at her savior. Standing there with a mixed expression of amusement and worry was Lightning, her arms out to hold Fang. "Oh... hey, Sunshine." Fang grinned, and raised one hand in a small wave. Glaring at Fang, Light stood her up and draped Fang's right arm around her shoulder, holding her up.

"You've been gone for too long. I went looking for you." Lightning answered Fang's silent question of how Lightning knew that she was there. Reaching down and picking up Fang's staff, Lightning slipped it into the holder Fang wore on her back, and started walking back to camp.

"Hehehe, thanks, love." Lightning rolled her eyes.  
_  
You're the only one I turn to  
When I feel like no one's there  
And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour  
You give me the power  
To sit and pretend_

"Why couldn't you save me, Claire?"

"SERAH!"

Lightning sat up, reaching out for her younger sister. Under the influence of her most recent nightmare, tears fell from Lightning's eyes and she uttered a small cry of pain. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her and she felt herself be pulled into someone's embrace.

"Shh... It's okay, Light." Comfort washed over Lightning as Fang's words registered in her mind. Wrapping her arms around Fang's bare torso, Lightning buried her head in the Dragoon's chest and breathed in her scent. Relaxing, Lightning let out a quiet sigh of relief as Fang rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her girlfriend. It was working, and Lightning could feel the emotions stirred by the dream slowly fade away. Letting her eyes close, Lightning moved her head from Fang's chest to her shoulder, and rested her face in the crook of Fang's neck and shoulder.

It was times like these that Lightning loved her girlfriend beyond all else.

_Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?  
Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_

Fang laced her fingers through Lightning's and rested her head on Lightning's head. Smiling, Lightning leaned her head on Fang's shoulder to allow easier access for head-leaning.

"Hey, Lightning..." Fang said, eyes trailing down to Lightning's eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Have I told you that I love you recently?"

Lightning smiled and kissed Fang's shoulder gently.

"Have _I_ told _you?_"

-

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. ^^ Please Read and Review.


End file.
